Waves
by Spottedeyes
Summary: "Somethings aren't meant to stay the same. Life hits everyone in waves; for me it was literal." -Lightkit
1. Chapter 1

Waves:

Prologue:

A russet tabby she-cat paced back and forth, her tail flicking nervously. Occasionally she would cast a glance at the beach below, looking anxiously for the another cat to show. She gave an irate hiss, it was so like him to be late like that. The she-cat mentally scolded herself for thinking he would actually converse with her outside of a gathering. She stopped pacing and sighed. This was pointless; she should just leave.

"Flamestar." A smooth and collected meow sounded in her ears, interrupting her doubt.

The she-cat turned and hissed at him, "you're late! My clan will notice tomorrow if I'm not as chipper as I usually am."

He gave her an amused look, "chipper? I've never seen you 'chipper' before."

"Well, you're not in my clan." Flamestar retorted.

The silver tom sat back on his haunches, clearly not in much of a hurry. "So, you wanted to talk?"

She nodded hastily, "Sealstar-"

"Are the mongooses stealing your prey again?" The tom interrupted, a smug look on his face.

Flamestar drew her lips back into a snarl, "no! Stop interrupting me! I just have a bad feeling about something."

Sealstar waited patiently for her to continue, the moon's gentle light making his sleek pelt shine.

"Have you heard anything from the Town Cats? I heard that Salt died a few moons ago and someone new is in charge." Flamestar said, squinting her round blue eyes at the other leader.

Sealstar nodded slowly, "yeah, Salt died. And I'm sure someone new is in charge by now. What's the problem? They're not clan cats, so why are you worrying about them? They've always been peaceful towards us, so I'm sure that's not going to change."

"But it might," Flamestar hissed anxiously, "they might come to your beach and my forest."

"And do what? Announce that they have a new leader?"

"No! Attack us! We've never been in a battle before, how would we defend ourselves?"

Sealstar shrugged. "We use our battle training. Our mentors don't teach it for nothing you know, besides, we're more well fed and fit then those cats. I wouldn't worry too much," he said with a yawn, "now, can I go back now? I'm teaching Marlinpaw how to fish tomorrow and I want to make sure I don't bore the poor thing."

Flamestar gave an annoyed hiss, but nodded. "Goodbye."

Sealstar nodded, padding back towards his clan's camp.

The she-cat watched him go, hoping he was right before finally returning to her camp.

Allegiances

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Reedstar- Ginger tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail

Deputy: Shellshine- White she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Honeydawn- Pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Warriors:

Rapidfall- Gray tom with blue eyes

Troutclaw- Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Ripplenose- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smallstream- Small silver she-cat with blue eyes

Sunfang- Gold tom with amber eyes

Pebblesplash- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Owlwing- Brown tom with green eyes

Stonetooth- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Pikefin- Big brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Mistyeyes- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Sweetkit, Silverkit, Oakkit, and Alderkit_

Blueflame- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Grasskit, Mistkit, and Lightkit_

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- Black tom with green eyes

Rosepaw- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Russetdawn- Russet she-cat with green eyes

Smoketail- Black tom with amber eyes

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Darkstar- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainfall- Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Redfang- Ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

Leafstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Breezetail- Gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Wildheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and messy fur

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mintpaw- Pretty white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Barkpelt- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Birdstar- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Snakefang- Gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Grayclaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Blacktail- White tom with a black tail and green eyes

Owlfeather- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Berrypelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Foxfire- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Thistleheart- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader: Breezestar- Thin, wiry white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Whitesage- White she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Haretail- Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

Warriors:

Oaktail- Creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Runninghorse- Brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Buzzardclaw- Rough-looking gray tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Quailflight- Brown and black speckled she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Darkmoon- Black tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

**Embersky: Thanks for the review! Oh and I apologize for the typos. (I too hate grammatical errors so I will try my best to fix them!) ****_And for everyone else reading this response, Embersky's review was an idealistic way to show me constructive criticism._**

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thanks! Just reading little reviews like yours makes me want to write more, so I really appreciated that review. **

**Emily0130: Thank you for the extra kitties! I shall be including them in my story now. And yes, I will most likely need more cat names when we get further into the plot, so I'll let you know when I do need some help. I will also be doing an updated allegiances thing at the end of this chapter. **

"So that's how Riverclan formed? Are you sure?" Lightkit asked skeptically, her big pale-green eyes staring at the elder as she finished her story.

The reddish she-cat snickered, "that's what I heard when I was your age."

The light brown tabby nodded uncertainly, shifting around on her haunches. She didn't want to believe that such a great clan was created through defeat and desperation; it didn't feel right to her. Lightkit was a thinker, perhaps that's why Mistkit and Grasskit preferred to play without her.

"Still can't convince her, Russetdawn?" Smoketail, another elder yawned, giving his black pelt a lick.

"She's a tough skull to crack." Russetdawn sighed, staring warmly at her frequent visitor.

Smoketail shrugged, "we need more young cats who think and question."

Lightkit brightened at Smoketail's words; she sat up straighter at the compliment. "Thank you."

The two elders purred at her response.

"Alright, Lightkit. I'm going to take my mid-morning nap now. You can go play with Mistkit and the rest." Russetdawn yawned, curling up in her feather-lined nest.

"Okay. Thanks for the story, goodbye." Lightkit mewed, shooting both elders a thankful glance as she hopped out of the den.

She padded back to the shaded area near the Riverclan nursery, keeping an eye out for her friend, Rosepaw. Lightkit already knew that Grasskit, Mistkit, Silverkit, Sweetkit, Oakkit, and Alderkit wouldn't want to play with her. Well, Alderkit might, but it was still unlikely; and Blueflame, her mother, might play boring, half-hearted games if she wasn't busy. The 'find me a…' game was getting a little boring for Lightkit.

Blueflame and Tallwhisker, Grasskit, Mistkit, and Lightkit's father, often went hunting and left her five moon old kits to entertain themselves. Lightkit was alright with it though, the camp was interesting enough for her to keep herself busy without the accompaniment of her siblings.

The she-kit looked towards the fresh-kill pile and saw Tallwhisker conversing with Stonetooth, his old apprentice. She was about to approach the two when a mew interrupted her.

"Hi, Lightkit."

Lightkit turned her head to see a deep brown tabby she-kit padding towards her. She brightened at the sight of her.

"Hi, Alderkit." Lightkit chirped, stopping.

"There's something really cool I want to show you," Alderkit whispered, gesturing for Lightkit to follow her.

Slightly eager, Lightkit followed her clanmate towards the reeds near the nursery.

"What is it?" The tabby asked, falling into step with Alderkit.

Alderkit didn't respond, her amber eyes gleaming. Deciding she didn't want to spoil the surprise, Lightkit did not ask again and followed Alderkit's gaze. Her eyes were fixed on the reeds. She then took a better look at Alderkit. The younger she-kit's whiskers and tail were twitching with excitement and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her excitement was contagious.

"Over here," Alderkit hissed, "there's this really big magpie over there in the reeds with a hurt wing. I thought since you are about to be an apprentice you'd make a good first impression if you caught it."

Lightkit's eyes dialated. The very thought of catching something like a magpie before she even became an apprentice excited her. She nodded hastily, slipping as quietly as she could into said reed bed. She hadn't gotten more than a few paw steps into the reeds when Grasskit, Mistkit, Oakkit, Sweetkit, and Silverkit pinned her down, pulling at her ears and nipping her tail as they yowled in triumph. Lightkit gave a furious hiss, twisting around in her own skin and slapping Grasskit on his cheek, cutting his yowl short.

"Get off!" She snarled, chomping down of Sweetkit's tail, causing the pretty cream colored she-kit to squeak in surprise and release her grip on Lightkit's ear.

Her usually calm green eyes blazed as she lashed out again, hitting Oakkit this time. The brown tom mewled as he fell onto his side. He scrambled back to his paws, his kit-fur fluffed up in shock. Lightkit hissed again and smacked Silverkit in the belly, her tiny kit-claws grazing the sensitive spot. The silver kit let go of Lightkit's tail. Lightkit stared at her last attacker: Mistkit. She bore her teeth at her sister, her tan ears flattened to her skull. With a final hiss, Lightkit bit Mistkit's paw. It did nothing. Mistkit stared down at her smaller sister with a smug look on her face. The two locked gazes for a moment before Grasskit called for Mistkit.

"Come on, Mistkit. We don't want to get in trouble." He barked, waiting for her near the exit of the reed bed.

Mistkit shrugged, releasing Lightkit. "We won't. It's five against one." She then padded after her brother and never looked back.

Lightkit's pelt burned with shame and embarrassment. She stared after Mistkit, waiting for Alderkit to come in. She never did.

XXX

Two sunrises had passed since Alderkit betrayed Lightkit's trust. The two young cats hadn't made any eye contact, and Lightkit was just fine with that. Russetdawn and Smoketail insisted that the kits would come around and apologize. It gave her some hope for redemption.

Lightkit wasn't sulking anymore though, for today was her apprentice ceremony; the moment where she would become something. She couldn't wait for Reedstar to call the meeting. Her eyes strayed to her mother and littermates. Mistkit was snuggled in the crook of Blueflame's belly, wearing a smile worth a million mice tails; Grasskit however, was laying on his back next to their mother's hind leg, just barely in the moss-lined nest. She looked towards Mistyeyes and her kits. Sweetkit, Silverkit, and Alderkit were all curled in a tight ball near Mistyeyes' face while Oakkit slept by himself against his mother's belly. Each wore a content look.

She sighed, grooming her fur. Lightkit wanted to prove that she didn't need Blueflame anymore and that her siblings did. Perhaps then Reedstar would give her the best mentor.

Lightkit got to her paws and padded to the mouth of the den, peering out at the flat rock that Reedstar would stand upon. Her whiskers twitched with anticipation. She didn't know how Grasskit and Mistkit could sleep past dawn on the day they were to become 'paws'. The she-kit turned back towards her littermates, wondering if tugging on their ears would be enough to wake them up. Her tail flicked, telling herself off. Waking them up would just get her in trouble.

"Grasskit? You up yet?" Mistkit's sleepy mew sounded from the gray tabby kit.

"Am now." He muttered.

Lightkit couldn't help but scamper over to their nest, her eyes bright. "Finally! You're awake!"

The two kits glared at her as they got out of the nest, killing a portion of Lightkit's enthusiasm. Despite their attitude, Lightkit bounced around the nursery, eager to talk about what mentors they might all get.

"Who do you guys think Reedstar's going to give you to? I'm hoping for Shellshine or maybe Ripplenose. Oh! But Rapidfall's great, and so is-"

"I think I am going to get either Shellshine or Pikefin." Grasskit interrupted, glancing at Mistkit as he awaited for her answer.

"Probably Shellshine or Reedstar. Maybe Sunfang or Owlwing." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't think that Reedstar would take one of us." Lightkit responded.

"Maybe not you," Mistkit began, "but me? I am the first born of his brother. It would only make sense that I would be given the apprenticeship."

"No! I'm Reedstar's brother's only son! It'd make sense if I was his apprentice!" Grasskit shouted, his white fur puffed up.

Mistkit rolled her eyes. "You keep dreaming."

Her brother gave her a glare, his tail flicking in anger.

"At least we're getting to be apprentices now." Lightkit purred, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I see that you three are up," Blueflame yawned, getting to her paws and giving her chest a few licks.

"Yep! I've been up since the warriors woke up." Lightkit chirped.

Blueflame gave her an amused look before turning to her other two kits. "You two start to wash up, alright? I've got some things to take care of. If you're not clean by the time I get back I'll have to clean you myself."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Grasskit muttered, scraping some moss from his messy pelt.

Mistkit nodded in silent agreement as she began to wash her ears. Lightkit, feeling left out, followed Mistkit's lead and rewashed her ears as well. Mistkit rolled her eyes at Lightkit's actions and switched to her tail, smoothing out her tail tip. Lightkit's pelt flushed with embarrassment, but she kept cleaning her ears anyway.

Blueflame returned a while later, her blue eyes prideful as she looked her three kits over. She stepped out of the nursery, beckoning them with a flick of her tail. Eyes gleaming, Lightkit and her siblings padded after their mother. She stopped on the far side of the nursery wall, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. Mistkit, Grasskit, and Lightkit followed her actions, casting glances around the camp as they awaited for Reedstar to call the meeting.

After what felt like forever, Reedstar appeared from his den, his green eyes glittering as he took his place on the rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the flat-stone for a clan meeting!" He yowled, watching as his clan slowly assembled beneath him.

It took everything in Lightkit to stay beside her mother and siblings, rather than running straight to flat-rock. Lightkit could tell that Mistkit and Grasskit felt the same way. Lightkit stared intently at her leader, waiting anxiously for their names to be called. She was a little angry that her name would be called last, since their names would be announced based on who was born first. Mistkit would go first, then Grasskit, and then her.

After a few moments, Reedstar began to speak. "RiverClan, as you know, Blueflame's and Tallwhisker's kits have reached the age of six moons."

He paused, allowing the clan to murmur amongst themselves before continuing. "Mistkit, please join me on the Flat Rock."

Mistkit's eyes shone as she broke away from her family and padded around her clan. She scrabbled up the stone, trying her best not to look the slightest bit flustered as she got up. Lightkit watched her, her pelt burning with envy as she saw her sister's beautiful gray tabby pelt shimmer in the sunlight. Her eyes twinkled as well, making them appear even bluer than usual.

Reedstar started his speech, snapping Lightkit away from her sibling rivalry.

"Mistkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. Your mentor will be Pebblesplash. I hope Pebblesplash will pass down all she knows on to you." Reedstar said, pausing as he looked into the crowd of RiverClan cats.

Pebblesplash approached the rock, standing just in front of the rock as the newly named Mistpaw hopped off the stone to be with her new mentor.

Reedstar gave a nod of approval as he began the second half of the speech. "Pebblesplash, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Rapidfall, and you have shown yourself to be an excellent hunter and cunning warrior. You will be the mentor of Mistpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Lightkit couldn't help but smirk as the two cats bumped noses. Mistpaw had expected to get an experienced mentor and warrior, but ended up with a new warrior.

The RiverClan leader then called for Grasskit, who approached the rock with just as much enthusiasm.

As soon as the tom joined Reedstar on the rock's surface, he began his ceremony. "Grasskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Stonetooth. I hope Stonetooth will pass down all he knows on to you."

Grasspaw's brilliant green eyes lit up as he watched the younger warrior approach the rock, awaiting the second part of the speech.

"Stonetooth, you are also ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tallwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be an exceptional fighter and strong swimmer. You will be the mentor of Grasspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Reedstar finished, watching with satisfaction as the two met at the base of the rock just as Mistpaw and Pebblesplash had to touch noses.

Lightkit froze when Reedstar's eyes flickered to her. "Lightkit, please join me." He requested, his green eyes inviting as he awaited the young she-kit.

The brown tabby gave a shaky nod, her excitement replaced with fear as all of the eyes in RiverClan focused themselves on her. Her head noticeably hung lower than her brother's and sister's as she made her way to Reedstar. She gave a heave of effort as she pulled herself up the rock. Reedstar gave her a look of encouragement as he began her ceremony. "Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Smallstream. I hope Smallstream will pass down all she knows on to you."

Lightpaw's pelt bristled with embarrassment as the smallest cat in RiverClan neared the rock, her expression prideful but shy as she waited for her part of the speech. Of course she would get the doe-like she-cat instead of a brave, strong warrior like her siblings.

"Smallstream, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from the late Meadowtail, and you have shown yourself to be a calculating fighter and swift warrior. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Reedstar finished, giving Lightpaw a signal to get down and greet Smallstream properly.

Trying her best to hide her embarrassed and doleful expression, Lightpaw obeyed, landing gracefully on her paws when she hopped off the stone.

"I promise that I'll be a good mentor to you, my size won't get in the way." Smallstream whispered, hurt flashing in her gaze as she bumped noses with Lightpaw.

Guilt flushed through Lightpaw when she realized that Smallstream had noticed her disappointment.

Lightpaw didn't take notice when the clan began calling the three cats' names.

**Alright, first off I must say that I apologize for such a late update. I've been swamped lately. Oh and I have to apologize for that sucky last line... But back to the update thingy, I will try to get another chapter up soon (reviews make me work faster though!) but I'll be busy for another week or so and I can't promise a definite date. **

**~Spotty**

Updated Allegiances

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Reedstar- Ginger tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail

Deputy: Shellshine- White she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Honeydawn- Pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Warriors:

Rapidfall- Gray tom with blue eyes

Troutclaw- Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Rosepaw_

Ripplenose- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tallwhisker- Large light brown tom with long whiskers and orange eyes

Smallstream- Small silver she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Lightpaw_

Blueflame- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunfang- Gold tom with amber eyes

Pebblesplash- Gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Mistpaw _

Owlwing- Brown tom with green eyes

Stonetooth- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

Pikefin- Big brown tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Mistyeyes- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Sweetkit, Silverkit, Oakkit, and Alderkit_

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- Black tom with gray muzzle and dark green eyes

Rosepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspaw- Sturdy white tom with gray paws and green eyes

Mistpaw- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws

Lightpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Elders:

Russetdawn- Russet she-cat with green eyes

Smoketail- Black tom with amber eyes

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Darkstar- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainfall- Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Medicine Cat: Sorrelleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Redfang- Ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Mintpaw_

Leafstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Breezetail- Gray tom with green eyes

Stormclaw- Muscular gray and white tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Wildheart- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes and messy fur

Mistyflower- Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Featherkit and Darkkit

Apprentices:

Stormpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Mintpaw- Pretty white she-cat with gray patches and amber eyes

Elders:

Barkpelt- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Birdstar- Black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Snakefang- Gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Grayclaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Blacktail- White tom with a black tail and green eyes

Redheart- Reddish she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes

Eaglefire- Orange tabby tom with black patches and amber eyes

Owlfeather- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Berrypelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Foxfire- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Thistleheart- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader: Breezestar- Thin, wiry white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Whitesage- White she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Haretail- Black tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Brownpaw_

Warriors:

Oaktail- Creamy white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- Gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Runninghorse- Brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Buzzardclaw- Rough-looking gray tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Quailflight- Brown and black speckled she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Darkmoon- Black tom with green eyes


End file.
